


The Mirror

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Laura Hale, M/M, Mystery, Romantic Angst, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Дерек находит зеркало, которое отражает не то, что нужно.





	The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Dey Shark  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Похороны Лоры выдались тяжелыми. Дерек едва сдержал себя от желания вскочить на ноги и перевернуть стол, раскидав по помещению всех этих лицемерных знакомых сестры. В их словах не было должной искренности. Дерек просто знал, что большинство из присутствующих даже не представляли, что Лора не выносила красные розы. Ей нравились полевые ромашки, но так называемые друзья все складывали и складывали алые розы на землю у надгробия.

Дереку не верилось, что Лоры не стало. Чертов грузовик, с которым столкнулась ее машина. Чертова скорая помощь, которая задержалась на роковых пятнадцать минут. Цепочка совпадений привела к летальному исходу единственного человека, что остался у Дерека.

Все, что осталось от Лоры — семейный особняк, в котором младший Хейл отказывался показываться. Все здесь напоминало о семье. Уютных тихих вечерах у камина. Ласковых объятиях всегда понимающей матери. Звонкого смеха младших родственников, что приезжали так часто, будто уже давно переехали к ним. А теперь все напоминало и о старшей сестре, которая единственная из семьи выжила в ужасном пожаре в торговом центре. Дерек тогда остался дома и до сих пор винил себя. Возможно, он бы помог кому-нибудь из родных. Или оказался погребенным под бетонными блоками и не испытывал бы этой пожирающей изнутри вины.

Теперь у него не осталось никого.

В доме многое поменялось с его последнего визита. Лора определенно делала ремонт и меняла мебель на свой вкус, но и этот факт теперь приносил лишь острую боль.

В первый же день Дерек решил сделать в доме уборку. Лора возвращалась с командировки, когда не добралась до особняка. Ее не было больше месяца и на всех горизонтальных поверхностях уже успела скопиться пыль, но на чердаке обнаружился целый склад старого хлама. Оказалось, что Лора не выкинула ни одной вещи после ремонта, а лишь сложила их наверху. Дерек едва сдержался, чтобы не разнести там все к чертям собачьим, потому что вспоминать не хотелось. Теперь ему не за кого было цепляться. Лора всегда казалась сильнее брата, но они здорово помогали друг другу выбираться из разного дерьма. Дерек знал, что теперь он точно не продержится долго на плаву, поэтому в срочном порядке следовало избавиться от всего, что было связано с его прошлым.

Делом это оказалось не простым. Чердак был большим и вещей там скопилось очень много. Приближался конец третьего дня, когда Дерек добрался до занавешенного старой шторой зеркала. За все время он успел очистить только треть помещения, и желание избавиться от всех воспоминаний уже заметно притупилось. Теперь его подстегивало любопытство. Среди вещей родителей находилось много интересного. И сейчас Дерек разглядывал большое старинное зеркало, покрытое тонким слоем пыли. Резная медная рама содержала в себе разные образы и неясные символы. Дерек так увлекся изучением своей находки, что не заметил, как быстро стемнело и время перевалило за полночь.

Чертыхнувшись негромко, Дерек взял в руки плотную штору и собирался было уже вновь накрыть зеркало, как заметил, что его отражение размыто, будто кто-то плеснул на стекло воды. Хейл уже было подумал, что вымотался слишком сильно, раз теперь его подводит даже зрение, но отражение постепенно вернулось в норму. Если нормой можно было назвать подмену на стройного улыбчивого парня.

— Привет, я уж думал… Ты не Лора, — незнакомец из зеркала удивленно моргнул и с интересом склонил голову набок. — Ты, должно быть, ее брат? Она именно так тебя и описывала! Ух, какая морда хмурая. Такой только темных ведьм пугать. Ну, а я, спасибо матушке, к ним не отношусь, так что не старайся. Меня, кстати, Стайлз зовут.

— Какого хера… — все, что смог выдавить Дерек в ответ, после чего вновь замолчал. Он думал, насколько сошел с ума от одиночества, если ему уже такое видится.

— Да, Лора говорила, что ты отреагируешь как-то так. Она задерживается? У меня для нее есть новости, — Стайлз уселся по другую сторону на пол и довольно потянулся. Одет он был тоже странно, словно его вытянули из книги по истории.

— Лора мертва, — Дерек выдохнул фразу и сам же поразился тому, как просто это оказалось произнести вслух. Он боялся признаться себе в смерти сестры, но запросто может говорить об этом с незнакомым… отражением. Мертва. Вот и все.

— Она… что? — Стайлз непонимающе смотрел в ответ, хмурил брови и заламывал пальцы на руках, а после шумно выдохнул, резко замотав головой. — Я не… Мне жаль. Господи, мне правда жаль, я… Ох, всемогущий…

Дерек смотрел на метания парня и с удивлением заметил, что не чувствовал привычного раздражения. Этот парень (кем или чем бы он ни был) действительно сожалел, скорбил и его словно выворачивало изнутри, скручивало внутренности от собственной беспомощности перед смертью. Может, Дерек лишь сошел с ума и нашел успокоение в образе подобном себе? В том, кому Лора была так же дорога.

— Все нормально. А ты… Что ты такое? — Дерек осторожно присел на пол напротив зеркала.

— Что? Я человек, — Стайлз недовольно фыркнул в сторону. — Родился в семье обычных рабочих. Мой отец был смотрителем селения, но во времена войны противник наслал на наши территории неупокоенных. Отец был обычным человеком, поэтому не смог справиться с таким ударом. Мою мать захватили в плен, но вскоре она умерла от болезни. В лагерях пленных много заразы ходит, а лечить их никто даже не думает.

— И ты так просто говоришь об этом? — Дерек нахмурился больше обычного и громко выдохнул. Он до сих пор не мог спокойно вспоминать о гибели своих родных, а этот мальчишка просто выкладывает историю своей жизни, будто пересказывает не зацепившую его книгу. — Ты живешь… В ином измерении?

— Я всегда высказывался Лоре. Она меня слушала, порой помогала советом. Я ей отвечал тем же, так что знаю о твоей семье, — Стайлз пожал плечами и вдруг стал раздеваться. — А что касается того, как я говорю об этом… Мои родители погибли давно. Мне было десять, а сейчас почти девятнадцать. И у меня нет ни времени, ни сил горевать. Я должен быть сильным, — с непонятным упрямством пробормотал он, расстегивая многочисленные ремни на своей одежде, заменяя тяжелое обмундирование из кожи на легкую белую рубаху и свободные застиранные штаны.

— Для чего?

— Ох, парень, в нашем мире все по другому, — рассмеялся Стайлз, вновь разместившись на полу. — Лора мне много рассказывала о том, как она живет. У вас не такие жестокие условия. А вот мне пришлось убивать, чтобы выжить. Не то чтобы я этим гордился… — Стайлз вертел в руке яблоко, ловко очищая его от кожуры и разрезая на дольки небольшим изогнутым кинжалом с резной рукоятью. — У нас ты просто идешь и делаешь то, что умеешь. Я вот неплохой вор и этим зарабатываю себе на жизнь. Лора часто говорила, что в моем положении это не зазорно. Мол, все выживают, как могут.

— И ты воруешь у богатых, а потом кормишь бедных? — насмешливо протянул Дерек, все еще пытаясь убедить себя, что не сошел с ума.

— С чего бы? Я могу помочь своим друзьям, но они и сами справляются. А если я буду кормить всех подряд, то долго не протяну. Прости, что разрушил образ крутого героя, — засмеявшись громче, Стайлз потянулся к мешку рядом с собой и неожиданно вытащил оттуда большую ящерицу. Размером та была с руку парнишки, имела шипастый воротник и два хвоста.

— Это что… дракон? — голос у Дерека неожиданно сел, и вопрос тот прошептал едва слышно, но Стайлз все прекрасно расслышал, заулыбавшись еще шире.

— Ага. Красавец, правда? Маленький совсем, две недели назад вылупился. Лора очень хотела увидеть его… — парень с грустной улыбкой погладил дракона по спинке и протянул дольки яблока на ладони. — Имперские военные принялись уничтожать гнезда драконов. Взрослых особей не трогают, а вот яйца сжигают… Я случайно набрел на одно такое гнездо. Отряд уже закончил и давно отбыл обратно к замку, но одно яйцо они упустили. Оно застряло в трещине скалы. Мне едва удалось его достать. Я боялся, что он не вылупится, но парень оказался очень упорным, — с блаженной улыбкой Стайлз продолжал кормить маленького дракона, а Дерек все не мог выбросить из головы вопросы, что же парень будет делать дальше. Дракон же не останется навечно таким маленьким.

Стайлз весело сверкнул невероятно красивыми глазами и пожал плечами, будто читал чужие мысли. Впрочем, Дерек уже не удивился бы.

Они проболтали всю ночь. На самом деле говорил Стайлз, Дерек лишь изредка задавал наводящие вопросы. Он все еще понятия не имел, что происходит и какого черта волшебное зеркало делает в семейном особняке, но теперь уже Хейл боялся проснуться. Он действительно не хотел открыть глаза утром и обнаружить, что никакого зеркала на чердаке нет, а если и есть, то самое обычное. Что, заглянув за штору, Дерек увидит лишь изможденное лицо с синяками под глазами и недельной щетиной. Стайлз будто пришел заполнить пустоту внутри своими легкостью и искрами веселья в янтарных глазах.

***

На утро Дерек обнаружил себя спящим на полу чердака у старого зеркала. Он около получаса вглядывался в свое отражение в попытке отыскать там хоть намек на чье-то присутствие. Дерек вчитывался в неизвестный язык, скользил пальцами по узорам на раме и с досадой прикусывал нижнюю губу.  
Неужели и вправду приснилось?

Весь оставшийся день Дерек провел на первом этаже, тщательно избавляясь от пыли и грязи. От идеи избавления вещей с чердака он отказался. Мертвых не вернуть, а память о них можно сберечь. Эту истину донес до него Стайлз. Парнишка, который был младше Хейла, но побывал в дерьме похуже среднестатистической депрессии и нехватки денег на пиво.

_И которого не существовало._

Дерек честно пытался отвлечься. И ему это прекрасно удавалось до момента, когда вновь не стемнело. Мышцы уже ломило от усталости. Душ немного привел Дерека в себя, но это и было плохо. Теперь его мысли опять вернулись к странному сновидению.

Не выдержав, Дерек поднялся на чердак и замер напротив зеркала, небрежно стряхнув с него пыль старой тряпкой, которую тут же и нашел. Оставалось надеяться, что это не было какой-то вещью гардероба его матери, иначе она и из могилы вылезет, чтобы надавать сыну по ушам за такое обращение с ее любимой юбкой.

Отражение вновь начало расплываться, и Дерек невольно задержал дыхание, наблюдая, как перед ним вновь появляется юноша с яркой улыбкой и взрослым пронизывающим взглядом.

Возможно Дерек сходил с ума, но ему это нравилось.

***

Проходили дни. Дерек каждую ночь возвращался на чердак и даже перенес туда старый матрац на случаи, когда он засыпал у зеркала, убаюканный фантастическими рассказами Стайлза.

Зазеркальный мир был словно соткан из какой-то книги.

Хейл вскоре уверился, что происходящее с ним либо реально, либо у него развивается шизофрения. Он выбирал первый вариант и верил. В то, что существуют драконы и эльфы. Что души умерших в мире Стайлза всегда присматривают за родными и никогда их не покидают. Что оборотни — это дикая стая, не желающая иметь ничего общего с обычными людьми. Что ведьмы очень опасны, даже если действуют во благо.

Дерек не представлял, как Стайлз, этот улыбчивый неугомонный парень, может кого-то убить, но видел, как ловко тонкие пальцы справляются с кинжалами разных размеров.

***

Дракон рос. Прошло уже почти три месяца, и теперь питомец доходил Стайлзу до бедра. Он забавно рявкал, неуклюже скакал вокруг своего хозяина и пару раз поджег тому брюки.

Дерек не замечал, как его отпускает. Как он начинает чаще вливаться в разговор. Как улыбается в ответ Стайлзу. Как смеется вместе с парнем над совершенно не забавной ситуацией. Он очнулся поздно.

Когда стало невозможно не ловить взгляд темных глаз, искрящихся любопытством. Когда чужая улыбка стала значить так много. Когда захотелось прикоснуться.

Стайлз не был дураком, он сразу заметил изменившийся взгляд своего собеседника и не стал откладывать решение проблемы в дальний ящик.

— Я тебе нравлюсь, ведь так? — вопрос был более чем неожиданным. Еще минуту назад они обсуждали, как правильно расположить команду при нападении на королевскую карету в горном перевале. И вот уже Стайлз неуверенно теребит рукав своей рубахи, с преувеличенным интересом разглядывая пол.

— Нравишься, — осторожно и предельно честно ответил Дерек, просто не видя смысла скрывать очевидное. — Если бы не преграда в виде разных миров, я бы давно прижимал тебя к любой поверхности и избавлял от одежды.

Стайлз шумно вздохнул, неуютно поерзал на месте и робко поднял взгляд. Подобного поведения Дерек за ним не замечал, поэтому тут же насторожился, однако говорить не спешил.

— Есть способ избавиться от этой преграды…

— Почему ты раньше не сказал? — Дерек быстро вскочил на ноги. Он готов был на все: от запугивания вредных старушек до убийства кошки в полнолуние на кладбище.

— Не все так просто, Дерек, — Стайлз тоже поднялся на ноги и подошел ближе, положив ладонь на стекло. — Это билет в один конец, понимаешь? И… Ммм… Прости, — он выдохнул и прижался лбом к зеркалу, зажмурив глаза. — Я не могу бросить все и прийти к тебе… Прости.

— А я могу?

Уверенный негромкий голос Дерека заставил Стайлза резко вскинуть голову, из-за чего он неловко стукнулся носом.

— Ты? Дерек, ты не сможешь вернуться. Это можно сделать только с помощью зеркала, через которое попал к нам. А способ это провернуть не позволит. Ты застрянешь в нашем мире, — Стайлз выглядел встревоженным и возбужденным. На дне его глаз плескались неуверенность и надежда. И Дереку этого было достаточно.

— Меня тут больше ничего не держит. Моя семья погибла, друзей у меня нет, деньги радости не приносят. Думаю, твой мир подходит для меня лучше нашего.

Стайлз с силой прикусил нижнюю губу, но сдержать радостной улыбки не смог.

— Хорошо. Тебе нужно разбить зеркало. Не вдребезги! — он поднял вверх указательный палец. — Нужна трещина. Чем больше, тем лучше, но если ты переусердствуешь и зеркало разобьется окончательно, мы больше не увидимся. Но я знаю, что ты сможешь все сделать правильно, — Стайлз вновь улыбнулся и отошел немного назад, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Он быстро кивнул и сжал руки в кулаки, ожидая действий Дерека.

А тот был абсолютно растерян. Как ему стоит проконтролировать силу, чтобы не уничтожить единственное средство связи со Стайлзом?

Стало вдруг страшно. А что, если он не сможет? Что, если зеркало разлетится на тысячи осколков?

Однако хватило только взглянуть на Стайлза, чтобы Дерек понял — этот шанс стоил риска.

Хейл взял в руки старую подставку под зонты, немного размахнулся и ударил. По стеклу заскользили трещины, рваными неровными линиями пересекая отражение иного мира. Дерек задержал дыхание, когда из сетки трещин отделился кусок и со звоном упал на пол. Хейл боялся поднять голову, потому что знал, что увидит там только себя. Напуганного собственной ошибкой, одинокого и потерянного. Хорошо, что Стайлз его сейчас не видел.

***

Зеркало не работало. Дерек каждую ночь приходил на чердак и сидел на полу до самого утра, но ничего не происходило.

Он перерыл кучу книг и сайтов, но ничто не напоминало похожей ситуации.  
Дерек сжимал в ладони чертов осколок, изрезав ладонь, и смотрел на кривое отражение, будто показывающее его внутреннее состояние.

Он водил пальцами по трещинам, скреб ногтями по узорам рамы и беззвучно вздыхал.

Дерек решился продать дом. Покупатели нашлись быстро и были в абсолютном восторге от интерьера. Да, Лора знала в этом толк.

В свой последний день в семейном особняке Дерек вновь посетил чердак. Прошло два месяца с момента, когда он в последний раз видел Стайлза. Парень являлся ему во снах, улыбался и рассказывал нелепые истории о том, как его лучший друг Скотт умудрился подстрелить оленя и позволить забрать добычу молодой пуме.

Дерек достал из кармана осколок зеркала, поджал губы и вставил его на место. Он не хотел, чтобы что-то напоминало ему обо всем, что произошло в этом доме. Достаточно горьких воспоминаний.

Он отступил на шаг и вдруг понял, что зеркало вновь ожило. По отражению прошла рябь, и мир вокруг словно потускнел на пару тонов.

Дерек неровно выдохнул и шагнул вперед, коснувшись пальцами гладкой поверхности, которая теперь точно не была препятствием. Рука свободно прошла сквозь стекло, будто Дерек опустил ее в воду.

Хейл не дал себе ни одной лишней минуты. Он набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и уверенно шагнул вперед.

***

Лучи закатного солнца, проникающие в комнату через открытое окно, на несколько секунд ослепили. Дерек прикрыл глаза ладонью и проморгался, привыкая к яркому свету, а после медленно поднял голову.

Это была комната Стайлза. Невысокая деревянная кровать, укрытая старым пледом в заплатках. Шаткий стол с единственным стулом. И самое главное — коллекция начищенных до блеска кинжалов на шкуре на полу.

Дерек резко выдохнул и обернулся назад. Зеркало, точно такое же, как у него на чердаке. Оно было испещрено трещинами, и Хейлу не нужно было проверять, чтобы знать — оно не работало.

Тихая поступь и недовольный голос отвлекли Дерека от мыслей. Он повернулся в сторону двери и невольно задержал дыхание, когда та распахнулась, и в комнату влетел дракон. Он стал еще больше: где-то по пояс самому Хейлу. А после за питомцем вбежал и хозяин, неся за спиной набитый чем-то мешок.

— Что б я еще раз… — Стайлз не договорил, запнувшись на полуслове. Дерек видел, как удивленно распахнулись карамельные глаза, как Стайлз приоткрыл рот, выпустив из него пораженный вздох. Ему казалось, что он слышал участившийся ритм чужого сердца. — Дерек…

— Прости, что задержался.

— Бог мой… Дерек!

Стайлз скинул тяжелый мешок на пол и подбежал к Хейлу, обвив его шею руками так сильно, словно хотел задушить. Дерек, не мешкая, обнял парня в ответ, крепко прижав его к себе за талию и уткнувшись носом в изгиб соблазнительной шеи.

— Я так боялся, что больше не увижу тебя, — едва слышно пробормотал Стайлз, и Дерек поднял голову, встречая неуверенную улыбку. Словно Стайлз боялся, что все происходящее ему лишь снится.

— Я облажался. Но все еще надеюсь исправиться.

Улыбнувшись, Дерек потянулся вперед и Стайлз с готовностью встретил его губы чувственным и немного неуклюжим из-за волнения поцелуем.

***

Лора улыбнулась, сидя на подоконнике и наблюдая за парнями, что не могли друг от друга оторваться. Она глубоко вздохнула и перевела взгляд за окно на селение. Что бы там Дерек не думал, она всегда будет приглядывать за ним.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
